The wood waste or carbon dust combustion systems presently on the market are based on a controlled mixture of air and combustion products. However, the thermal efficiency of such known systems is generally low due to incomplete combustion and this causes considerable emission of unburnt particles in the air. Therefore, the known systems are becoming inadequate due to more severe anti-pollution regulations.